yovanipokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yovani
Yovani's Pokemon Adventure Yovani (Japanese: イジイ Yajini) is Leonardo's younger brother. He is a beginning trainer from Olivine City. He is the main character of Yovani's Pokemon Adventure, hence the name Yovani's Pokemon Adventure. Yovani was raised in Hoenn, but moved to Johto in 2007, when his dad had gotten the job of Indigo Plateau co-manager. He is currently in Kanto, getting ready to leave for Hoenn. Character Journey Yovani is a 12 year old boy fulfilling his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He was born on April 16, and when that day hit 10 years later, he got out of bed racing to go to the man that could help him succeed to his dream, Professor Elm. Professor Elm, as Yovani heard on his favorite news magazine "Pokemon Insider," was the man who started everybody in Johto's journey, and he knew if he wanted to even get a head start, he needed to meet up with Professor Elm. Once meeting Elm, Yovani chose Totodile as his starter Pokemon as of his older brother owning a Feraligatr, the final evolution of Totodile, which seem to have a really good connection with him. Johto & Kanto On his journey, Yovani has caught many pokemon such as a Mareep, and Growlithe, and has trained them really well. He has also met many people, which he has collected the numbers on his Pokegear. At first Yovani had alot to learn about becoming a Pokemon trainer, but since he had many friends to back him up, he learned quick and was soon a pretty professional battler. When first battling a gym leader, Yovani expected very very powerful trainers but finally understood that they weren't that much tougher than he was and quickly zoomed through that process. Over time, his dedication to training paid off when he went to challenge the Silver Conference. Advaning through all rounds. In the final battle between him and a kid named Blake, was where his dedication was really tested. At the time he had caught many pokemon, but had only four that he thought of as "pretty strong." The battle was six-on-six, Yovani using Feraligatr, Ampharos, Arcanine, Marowak, Donphan, and Togekiss, and Blake using Dragonite, Typhlosion, Charizard, Crobat, Seadra, and Hitmontop. The battle took over 45 minutes, and they had to cut the battle in half, each taking 23 minutes. Yovani's Growlithe evolved earlier that day due to exposure of a Fire Stone given by Bill's grandfather, both Growlithe, and Yovani were real excited to finally meet the point of evolution to Arcanine. Yovani has entered in many different tournaments such as the Pokeathlon, Bug-catching contest, Safari Zone, and the Goldenrod Tag Battle. Hoenn After finishing his journey in Johto and Kanto, Yovani had decided to head toward to Hoenn, his hometown, to challenge the Gym Leaders there. Yovani decided to leave Feraligatr behind as he thought it could be a new beginning for a new region. After Professor Elm had contacted Professor Birch that the Johto League Champion was going to Hoenn, Professor Elm had gotten excited. He then gave Yovani a choice to choose from a Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip. Yovani then chose Torchic to go on his journey. Some Pokemon caught were Shroomish, Carvanha, Trapinch, Spoink, and Skitty. Kanto After finishing Yovani's journey in Hoenn, Yovani had to head back to Kanto because he had heard that there was a Battle Frontier located in there that was had just opened not too long ago, and he wanted to register before all the spots were tooken. His journey in Kanto again was pretty short, but he decided to catch new Pokemon to challenge every one, and so he did, leaving Feraligatr back again. But after he came back to Johto the first Pokemon he took was Feraligatr. Currently Currently Yovani is in the Johto again challenging Pokemon trainers and getting ready to head to Sinnoh where he will challenge the Gym Leaders there. Family Yovani lived with his mom and dad in Hoenn, until he had to leave for Johto when he was 9 years old. He had to leave because his dad had been hired a co-manager of the Indigo Plateau. Yovani's father soon left and hasn't been seen since, but is contacted every day or so through PokeGear to check up on him. He took his Manectric with him. Yovani's brother, Leonardo, is alot older than Yovani. He is 17 years old, and a lot more experienced trainer than Yovani. Leonardo started with Torchic while in Hoenn, and has trained it ever since. Now it is a strong Blaziken, nicknamed Sinch. Leonardo has competed in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh Pokemon League, and didn't win any. He couldn't attend the Kanto because it had been full. He plans to join this year. Badges Obtained Indigo League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Orange League *Coral-Eye Badge *Sea Ruby Badge *Spike Shell Badge *Jade Star Badge Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbo *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirits Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokemon On hand FERALIGATR.png|Feraligatr (Exotic)|link=Exotic honchkrow.png|Honchkrow arcanine.png|Arcanine (Red)|link=Red tyranitar.png|Tyranitar (Cerberus) DPEgg.png|Egg *Feraligatr (Exotic): Given to as Starter Pokemon *Honchkrow: Given as a Prize Egg, after winning and entering a PokeRinger contest with Pidgeot. *Arcanine (Red): Given by a biker named Rodney. Had to run away and change identity. *Tyranitar (Cerberus): Caught in Mt. Silver With Professor Elm Amp.png|Mareep - Flaaffy - Ampharos (Tori)|link=Tori Arcanine.png|Growlithe - Arcanine (Red)|link=Red Marowak.png|Cubone - Marowak (Degrade)|link=Degrade Pidgeot.png|Pidgey - Pidgeotto - Pidgeot|link=Rhaynel Quilava.png|Cyndaquil - Quilava S-gyarados.png|Gyarados* (Guildiun) Manectric.png|Electrike - Manectric (Electroe) Tangrowth.png|Tangela - Tangrowth (Siamece') Camerupt.png|Numel - Camerupt (Gigarupt) Gardevoir.png|Ralts - Kirlia - Gardevoir (Aphrodite) blaziken.png|Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken (Bracket) breloom.png|Shroomish - Breloom (Paula) sharpedo.png|Carvahna - Sharpedo (Jarvaaka) flygon.png|Trapinch - Vibrava - Flygon (Enkozi) grumpig.png|Spoink - Grumpig (Erin) delcatty.png|Skitty - Delcatty (Linkin) togekiss3.png|Togepi - Togetic - Togekiss (Crobus)|link=Crobus blastoise.png|Squirtle - Wartortle - Blastoise (Ethador) butterfree.png|Caterpie - Metapod - Butterfree (Cooper) pmdbrt-persian.jpg|Meowth - Persian (Mary Anne) dragonite.png|Dratini - Dragonair - Dragonite magmar.png|Magmar (Clicket) rhydon.png|Rhyhorn - Rhydon (Cyber) dragonair.png|Dratini - Dragonair (Buster) kadabra.jpg|Abra - Kadabra (Psir) fearow.png|Spearow - Fearow (Artrode) snorlax.png|Snorlax (Chubby) quilava.png|Cyndaquil - Quilava Solrock.png|Solrock Kricketune.png Nidoking.png Misdreavus.png Weezing.png Wailord.png Clefable.png Roselia.png Wigglytuff.png Cacturne.png Zangoose.png Ditto.png Corsola.png Minun.png Aerodactyl.png Piplup.png Hoothoot.png Bellossom.png Pikachu-colored pichu stand.png Charizard.png Sceptile.png Mrmime.png Mightyena.png Jynx.png Hitmontop.png Mamoswine.png Bronzong.png Weavile.png Gardevoir.png In the Daycare Shinx.png|Shinx (LuckyLeo) In Training Kricketune.png|Kricketune Chikorita.png|Chikorita gligar.png|Gligar weavile.png|Weavile (Nieve) Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Johto Category:Characters in Kanto